Affairs of the heart
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: A Fowler family emergency, thousands of miles from Pasadena, leaves Sheldon needing to take charge, to support a frightened Amy.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Affairs of The Heart.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Kneeling down in front of the couch. Amy slipped off her last item of clothing, her panties, then leaned forward over the edge of the couch, her naked breasts resting on the cold leather of Sheldon's spot.

Kneeling behind her, Sheldon used his right hand to stroke her wet mound, then he slid himself into her and, taking hold of her hips, he began to stroke deep into her.

As he drove into her, Amy's phone rang. Reaching across, she took the phone from the arm of the couch. Glancing at the display, she said "Carry on Sheldon. I just need to take this".

Answering, she listened for a moment, then replied "I'm a bit busy Penny. I'm having sex with Sheldon".

As she hung up, the phone rang again, but this time she couldn't make the phone work.

With a jerk, she awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. Knocking it off, Amy stretched, slid out of bed, padded into the living room and fired up her laptop.

Five minutes later, the Skype buzzer sounded, and her mother's face appeared.

"Morning Mother" she said, fighting to stifle a yawn, "how's London?"

"Wonderful" her mother replied. "I've been to Buckingham Palace, Horseguards Parade and the Houses of Parliament. Best holiday I've had in years".

"That's great" Amy replied, "Paris next, isn't it?"

"Yes" her mother replied, "we leave for the airport at 8am".

"OK" Amy said, "I'll speak to you tonight. Bye".

Closing the laptop, Amy went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Stripping off her nightgown, she stepped into the shower.

Taking the shower head from the wall bracket, she turned it to the power shower setting then, turning it upside down, she held it between her legs, letting the needle like spray play against her, as she twitched to the exquisite tingling delight.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Entering her lab and hanging up her coat and shoulder bag, Amy said "Good morning Michelle".

Michelle nodded, "Good morning Doctor Fowler".

Having taken her seat at the microscope, Amy had just begun to examine the first slide, when her office phone rang.

Without moving her head from the microscope eyepiece, Amy lifted the receiver and said "Amy Farrah Fowler".

Listening for a moment, she replaced the receiver and, turning from the microscope, her breathing rapid, asked Michelle, "Would you please call Doctor Cooper to my office, straight away?"

Sheldon hated being interrupted, least of all by an internal phone call, and he was tempted to ignore it.

Finally, when it wouldn't stop ringing, he picked it up and barked "Doctor Cooper".

Michelle replied "I'm sorry to trouble you Doctor Cooper, but could you please come to Doctor Fowler's office straight away. Dr. Fowler is asking for you. She says it's urgent".

It seemed odd that Amy hadn't called him herself. There was clearly something very wrong.

Rushing into Amy's office, Sheldon was brought up short, at the sight of Amy, sitting in a chair, staring into the distance, shaking, as though about to burst into tears.

Sinking to his knees in front of her, he asked "Amy, what's happened? What's wrong?"

Sniffing back a tear, Amy replied, "It's my mother. She's had a heart attack".

Snatching up the phone, Sheldon dialed a number. As soon as it answered, he said "Leonard, get your car round the front of the building. I need you to take Amy and me to the airport, straight away".

Amy shook herself. "Sheldon" she began, "you don't need Leonard. You can drive me to the airport".

"I know" he replied, "but I don't want to leave the car at the airport".

Confused, Amy asked "Why would you need to leave it at the airport?"

"Because" he replied, "I'm coming with you".

"Sheldon, it's London" she cautioned.

"I don't care if it's Australia" he replied, "I'm coming with you".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Pulling up in front of the airport entrance, Leonard stopped just long enough for Amy and Sheldon to get out, then calling "Take care, Call me if you need anything", he drove away.

Entering the airport, Sheldon approached one of the desks. "Excuse me" he began, "I believe you have two tickets for London Heathrow, in the name of Doctor Sheldon Cooper".

"Oh yes" the lady at the desk replied, handing him a folder. "American Airways flight 261. Boarding in about one hour, at gate six".

As Sheldon ordered teas in the airport café, Amy asked "How did you manage to get tickets so fast?"

With a wink, he replied "You're not the only one with friends in high places".

As they drank their teas, Amy asked "Sheldon, are you sure about this?"

"Amy" he replied, "I'm not having you deal with this alone. I'm going with you. That's an end to it".

Amy was seeing a whole new, masterful side to Sheldon, and she quite liked it.

"Thank you" she said, leaning across to kiss him gently on the cheek. "I appreciate it".

Pausing for a moment, she went on, "What about somewhere to stay?"

"Already taken care of" he replied. "We have a room booked at a hotel, five minutes from the hospital".

"A room?" she asked, "as in singular?"

"Yes" he replied, "one room, with two double beds. Under the circumstances, I don't think you should sleep alone".

"Sheldon" she said, with genuine pride, "I can't believe you've organized all this so quickly".

"For you" he replied, "nothing is too much trouble".

As they sipped their teas, the tannoy announced the first boarding call for American Airways flight 261, and they made their way to the booking in desk. The desk clerk gave them an odd look, when they announced they had no luggage, but allowed them to board anyway.

Taking their seats on the airliner, Amy glanced at Sheldon, who wasn't looking too comfortable.

"I forgot" she said quietly, "you're not keen on flying".

"I'll be fine" he replied, taking a firm grip on Amy's hand.

Squeezing his hand, she took a relaxing breath. "Thank you Sheldon. I don't know what I'd have done without you. How about a game of counterfactuals, to pass the time?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

As they cleared customs, and emerged from the airport building, Sheldon flagged down a black cab and, having given the driver the name of the hospital, he held the door open for Amy.

Arriving at the hospital, Sheldon settled the cab fare, then ushered Amy into the hospital, and to the reception desk.

"Excuse me" he said, rather more forcefully than he intended, "We're looking for Mrs. Barbara Fowler. She's was admitted this morning, with a suspected heart attack".

Checking the computer, the receptionist asked "Are you her next of kin?"

"That would be me" Amy replied, "I'm her daughter, Amy Farrah Fowler".

Checking her screen again, the receptionist replied "She's in ICU. Third floor".

Seeing Amy's puzzled look, she explained "Intensive Care Unit".

Arriving at the ward reception desk, Amy identified herself again, and was shown into the ICU room, where her mother was.

Entering, Amy was stunned. Her mother was lying in a bed, asleep, with a monitor bleeping away, pulse and blood pressure clips on her fingers, and two drips in her arm.

Gasping "Oh my God", Amy turned to Sheldon, a look of fear in her eyes.

Ignoring the nurse in the room, Sheldon took Amy into his arms, pulling her close, as he whispered in her ear, "It's going to be OK".

Amy wanted to believe him, but looking at her mother, hooked up to monitors and drips, she was far from convinced.

As Amy began to sob, Sheldon guided her over to a chair and sat her down, kneeling in front of her.

Leaning her full weight on him, Amy cried onto his shoulder, drenching his shirt, as Sheldon reassured "Amy, it's going to be OK".

They stayed like that for several minutes, until a doctor came in.

"Mrs. Fowler is stable" he reassured, "we'll be conducting more tests in the morning".

Pausing, he went on, "Might I suggest you get some rest? You look like you've had a long day".

Leaving the Hotel and room numbers with the receptionist, Amy and Sheldon made their way to the hotel, and booked in.

Entering the room, Sheldon was relieved to note that the room, did indeed contain two double beds.

Noticing a large decorative carrier bag with handles, on one of the beds, Amy gave Sheldon a questioning look.

"Oh that" he said, "pajamas. The hotel organized them for me".

Opening the bag, Amy took out the contents, two pairs of pajamas, one pair blue and one pair yellow.

Holding them up, she asked "Which ones do you want?"

Flashing a quick grin, Sheldon replied "I'll take the blue ones. Blue for a boy".

Taking the yellow pair, Amy headed for the bathroom, and switched on the shower.

As she showered, she called "Sheldon. Come in here a minute would you?"

Gingerly looking round the door, he satisfied himself she wasn't visible, before stepping into the bathroom.

"Sheldon" she called, from behind the shower door, "I can't thank you enough, for sorting everything".

"Think nothing of it" he replied, "you're my girlfriend, and you needed help, so I helped. You would have done the same for me".

Turning off the shower, Amy put on a bathrobe and stepped out of the shower.

"Sheldon" she said, blushing slightly, as her voice distracted him from his less than discrete examination of her figure, "I need to get dried and dressed".

"Sorry" he replied, blushing, as he backed out of the bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom, dressed in his pajamas, Sheldon slid into his bed.

Looking across, he said "Goodnight Amy".

"Goodnight Sheldon" she replied, then turning the light off, she turned over to go to sleep.

About an hour later, having not been able to get to sleep, Amy slipped from her bed, padded across the room, and slipped into Sheldon's bed.

Snuggling up to him, in a trembling voice, she whispered in his ear, "Sheldon, please hold me".

Turning to face her, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warm, soft body pressing against him.

Feeling his comforting warmth and strong arms, Amy inhaled the scent of his talc, cuddled tighter to him, and drifted gently off to sleep.

As Amy drifted off to sleep, Sheldon took a deep breath, inhaling the comforting scent of cherry shampoo, and slipped off to join her in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Affairs of The Heart.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Rousing from sleep, Amy was confused. This wasn't her bedroom, and she wasn't wearing her nightgown. Most confusing of all, she was laying next to a man.

Then it began to come back to her, the phone call, the flight, the hospital, and the hotel room.

Taking stock, she realized she was laying with Sheldon, who was laying on his back, while she had her head on his shoulder, her left arm stretched across his chest, and her left leg resting on his.

As she eased away from him, Sheldon's voice cut through the quiet of the room, "Don't move on my account".

Settling back against him, Amy snuggled back into him, feeling his comforting warmth.

They lay there for several minutes, then she rolled onto her side to face him. "Sheldon" she said, almost in a whisper, "I could use another hug".

Rolling to face her, he smiled gently, then put his right arm over her, and drew her against him. She felt warm, safe and protected, in his comfortable embrace, the scent of his body, mixed with his talc, relaxing her, as she dozed in his arms.

Some time later, maybe minutes, maybe hours, she roused again, to find she was still in his arms.

"Sheldon" she asked, "are you awake?"

There was a pause, then he replied with a simple "yes".

"Thank you" she replied.

"For what?" he asked.

"For going out of your comfort zone for me".

"I'm not out of my comfort zone" he replied, "it's not like it sexual, is it?"

Amy was shocked. She couldn't believe he would give that information so easily.

Brushing a friendly, non-sexual kiss on his cheek, she untangled herself from him, and headed for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the shower, slipped on a bathrobe, and strolled back into the bedroom.

Slipping out of the bathrobe, she sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to slip her panties over her feet.

There was a gasp from behind her, and she grabbed a towel to cover herself, before turning round, to see Sheldon blush pink, as he turned his back.

"I'm sorry" she said, "force of habit from living alone".

Swallowing hard, the image of Amy's flawless, milky white skin still in his memory, Sheldon reassured her "It's OK. You just caught me by surprise".

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, feeling guilty.

"Yes it's OK". Pausing, he lied "I didn't see anything, apart from your back". He felt uncomfortable, telling her he had seen a brief glimpse of her left breast, as she had bent down.

Quickly slipping her bra on, Amy stood and slipped on her skirt.

"OK Sheldon" she said, "I'm in a skirt and bra. Is that enough for you to look at me?"

"Yes" he replied, turning around, his eyes briefly scanning across her stomach and chest, before moving up to her eyes.

Then he was gone, into the bathroom for a shower.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sitting in the hotel restaurant, sipping tea and eating toast, Sheldon announced "First stop the hospital, then shopping".

"Shopping?" Amy asked, a confused look on her face.

"Yes" Sheldon replied, "we need clothes, toiletries and a suitcase, then we need to find a Cyber Cafe".

" Cyber Café?" she asked incredulously, "this is hardly the time to be browsing the internet".

"Not for that" he replied, "I need to email Leonard and the College. I didn't have time to tell them I was leaving, so I need to let them know what's happening".

"Sheldon" she said, shock in her voice, "you didn't tell them you were leaving? You know that's against company policy?"

"So?" he said, a hint of defiance in his voice, "I had more important things to worry about. Family comes first".

Amy heard the comment, but dismissed it as a slip of the tongue.

Finishing up breakfast, they made their way to the hospital, where Amy's mother was awake, but looking tired.

"Hello mother" Amy said, trying to sound casual, "what have you been doing?"

"I thought the holiday wasn't exciting enough" she smiled back, "so I thought a heart attack might add to the fun".

"So" she went on, "where are you staying?"

"We've got a room, in a hotel just a few minutes away".

Barbara Fowler wasn't one to miss a comment like that. "A room?" she asked.

"Yes mother" Amy replied, "we're sharing a room". She paused, then deciding to get it out in the open in one go, she went on, " **and a bed** ".

A grin appearing on her face, Barbara Fowler replied "Good. It's time you stopped sleeping alone".

Amy blushed, "Mother".

"Oh cut it out Amy" she retorted, "you're a grown woman, and it's high time you had a sex life that involved someone else".

Amy blushed bright red. "Mother, stop it. You're embarrassing Sheldon".

Barely taking a breath, Mrs. Fowler continued, "Amy, doing it to yourself is fun for a while, but you need a man, and you've got a hot one there". She waved her hand vaguely in Sheldon's direction.

"That's it" Amy announced, "we're leaving". Taking Sheldon's hand, she stormed out of the room.

As they descended the stairs, Amy could feel the heat of her blush. Looking at Sheldon, she could see the bright red blush on his cheeks too.

Bursting into the cool outside air, Amy slowed, then stopped, sitting on a low wall.

"I can't believe my mother would say that in front of strangers" she riled.

Sheldon looked deflated. "Amy, I'm not a stranger".

Biting her lip, Amy apologized "Sheldon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just she got me so angry".

"It's OK" he replied, "I understand. I'm not what you would call a regular boyfriend, am I?".

"Of course you're a regular boyfriend" she reassured. "There's more to a relationship than sex".

Sheldon smiled, "but sex is important, isn't it?"

"Yes" she confessed, "but this is neither the time nor the place to discuss it. I've got enough on my plate as it is".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Finding a Cyber Café, Sheldon bought an hours worth of time, then logged into his email account.

First he sent an email to Leonard.

 **Leonard,**

 **Haven't got much time, so will keep it short.**

 **Please go into my bedroom. In the bottom drawer of my dresser, you will find a wallet. Please take $3,000 and pay it into my Credit Card account ASAP.**

 **Amy and I have a room in a hotel in London. We'll be staying here until Amy's mother is well enough to travel.**

 **I'll ring you when I can get a Cell Phone.**

As he hit Send, Amy caught sight of the email, her eyes widening, as she saw the amount.

"Oh my God" she announced, "you've spent three thousand dollars already?"

"Amy" Sheldon cut in, "let's not talk about this now. You've more important things to think about".

" **But three thousand dollars?** "

" **Amy no** " he chided, rather louder than he intended, " **not now** ".

Turing back to the computer, he sent another email, this time to Caltech Human Resources.

 **Mrs. Davies,**

 **Apologies for leaving so abruptly, but a medical emergency made it necessary.**

 **I'll explain when I get back.**

As he went to hit Send, Amy asked "Is that all you're going to tell them?"

"Yes" he replied, "why?"

"You realize" she said, "they could dismiss you for leaving without telling them?"

"Fine" he replied, "if they want to dismiss me, then so be it. Family comes first".

Again, Amy let it pass.

Entering the Supermarket, they headed for the clothing section. There wasn't a huge range, but it would suffice.

Passing through the men's section, Sheldon dropped five pairs of pants, five shirts, two T-Shirts, five pairs of underpants, and a dozen pairs of socks into his trolley.

As they browsed the women's section, Amy selected a skirt, a blouse, and two bra and panty sets.

Pausing, Sheldon grabbed three more bra and panty sets, then backing up, he threw in two more skirts and three more blouses.

Arriving at the shoe section, he put in four pairs of shoes, two in his size, and two in Amy's

"Sheldon please" she begged, "you can't afford all this".

Sheldon was getting riled. "Amy stop it. You need these things".

"But Sheldon?"

Turning his back, Sheldon marched off toward the tills.

As they left the Supermarket, Amy grabbed his arm.

"Sheldon" she said, "you can't keep spending money like this".

Turning, Sheldon stared at her, a look of anger, tinged with guilt, flashing across his face. "Amy" he said "I've failed you so many times, but I'm not going to fail you this time".

"Jesus Christ" she yelled, "It's about sex again, isn't it".

Moving closer, she lowered her voice to avoid passersby from hearing. "Sheldon, for God's sake, it doesn't matter".

"It does" he said, a look of guilt spreading across his face, "I'm not the sexual boyfriend you want, or that your mother thinks you have".

Amy stood there stunned. Her eyes moistening, she begged "Please Sheldon, don't do this. Don't torture yourself like this".

Calming himself, Sheldon said "Amy, I want to be that boyfriend".

Amy looked at him. She could see a look of fear in his eyes, but somewhere in there, there was also a look of determination, and somewhere, deep in his eyes, desire.

Grabbing him by the hand, she yelled "taxi", and a black cab pulled up almost instantly.

Jumping in, Amy gave the driver the hotel name, and they were on their way.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Fumbling with the key, Sheldon finally managed to open the door and they stumbled into the room, dropping the shopping bags as they entered.

Sheldon was like a man possessed, as he pushed Amy toward the bed, until she fell onto it, Sheldon landing on top of her.

Pushing her skirt up, he pulled down her panties in one move, his eyes wide as he stared, for just a brief moment, at her nakedness.

Unbuckling his belt, he undid his pants and slid them down, desperate to reach his goal, before his nerve failed him, or his body surrendered to his heightened state of arousal.

Dragging off his underpants, he squatted between her legs.

"Slow down Sheldon" Amy begged, "I'm not ready yet".

Sheldon thought for a moment, trying to recall the few bits he'd read, in the book Penny and Leonard had bought him.

" _Of course_ " he thought, " _arousal, lubrication_ ".

"I'm sorry" he gasped, then he plunged his hand between her legs, his fingers fumbling against her, looking for the clitoris he'd read about.

Feeling his hand roughly jabbing and poking at her, Amy jerked back from him. "Ouch. Sheldon, take it easy".

Finally giving up his futile search, he raised himself up onto his knees, a look of surrender on his face.

Amy gave him a reassuring look. "Sheldon, we can and will do this, but you need to slow down. Let me show you".

Taking a breath, Sheldon relaxed a little. "OK" he said, his breathing still labored "show me".

Taking his hand, she guided it to herself, placing it gently on her folds. Covering his hand with hers, she guided his second finger to her nub.

Pressing his finger onto it, she whispered "That's what you were looking for. Now rub it, gently".

As he began to rub her nub, the room phone rang.

"Ignore it" Sheldon begged. "I can't" she replied, "it could be the hospital".

Picking up the phone, Amy listened for a moment, then said "I'll be right there".

Swinging her legs off the bed, Amy said "it was the hospital. I've got to go".

Standing up she pulled up her panties, straightened her skirt, and was out of the door, as Sheldon struggled to control his pulse and breathing.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

They arrived at the hospital together. As they entered the ICU department, the doctor met them.

Leading them into a small room, labeled Family Room, he sat them down.

Glancing up at Sheldon, the doctor hesitated. "It's OK" Amy assured the doctor, "anything you have to tell me, you can say it in front of Sheldon".

Sheldon felt a warm feeling, to know that she trusted him. Taking Amy's hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"OK" the doctor began, "I'm afraid we've found a couple of blocked blood vessel from the heart. We need to perform a double bypass".

"Oh my God" Amy announced, "you mean an operation?"

"Yes" the doctor replied, "but it's a pretty straightforward procedure, and it has a high success rate".

"When?" Amy asked.

"The sooner the better" he replied. "I'd like to schedule it for the day after tomorrow".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Amy had been in the shower for a good thirty minutes, and Sheldon was getting worried.

Knocking at the door, he called "Amy?" but there was no reply.

Opening the bathroom door, he peered into the shower, where Amy was sitting on the floor, tears rolling down her face, the water still spraying down onto her.

Turning off the water, he lifted her out of the shower, and led her into the bedroom, sitting her on the bed.

Running back into the bathroom, he grabbed two bath towels and dashed back into the bedroom.

He began drying her, starting with her hair, face and neck, then onto her shoulders and her back, then switching to her arms and legs.

Moving to her front, he felt uncomfortable, but pressed on anyway, gently drying her stomach, then her breasts.

Finally, taking a deep breath, he folded the towel double and dried between her legs.

After a struggle to get her into her pajamas, he put her in his bed, and climbed in next to her.

It had been a long tiring day, what with the argument, the failed attempt at sex, and then the news of the operation, and Amy was exhausted.

Taking her in his arms, he held her very tight, gently stroking her back, until she fell asleep.

Tonight Amy would sleep the whole night, safe in his arms, even if that meant he had to go without sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Affairs of The Heart.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Sheldon blinked his eyes open, and cursed himself for falling asleep. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he was still annoyed at himself.

Glancing down, he was relieved to see Amy was still firmly held in his arms.

Gently kissing her hair, he squeezed her tight against him, and Amy gave the most beautiful, contented moan.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Do you?"

Sheldon jumped, unaware Amy was awake.

"You can't take it back" she teased.

" I don't want to take it back" Sheldon reassured her.

"Sheldon" she began, "I'm sorry about yesterday".

"It's OK" he assured her.

"No it's not" she replied, "I was being ungrateful, and I'm sorry about that strangers comment. You're every bit the real boyfriend".

"I know" he replied, "apart from the sex".

Amy sighed, "Sheldon, will you stop going on about the sex. A relationship isn't based solely on sex".

"I know" he replied, "but it is a part of it".

"Oh for Gods sake Sheldon" she snarled, "if it's that important to you, just screw me now, and get it over with".

The moment she said it, she regretted it.

As Sheldon recoiled in shock, Amy rushed to apologize, "I'm really sorry Sheldon, I didn't mean it to come out like that".

Steadying her breathing, tears welling in her eyes, Amy went on, "Look Sheldon, you've helped me face my worst fears, and I'm coping. Only just, but I am coping. Please let me help you with your fears".

Sheldon hesitated, afraid to vocalize his concerns.

Finally, he began, "Amy, I'm frightened of hurting you, and of disappointing you".

"Hurting me?" she asked. "Sheldon, I know you, better than I know myself, and you are totally incapable of hurting me".

In barely more than a whisper, he asked "How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know" she reassured him, "I'd stake my life on it".

Pausing, Amy went on, "As for disappointing me, that is not even remotely possible".

"Amy" he confessed, "I nearly came just looking at you yesterday. What if I can't last long enough?"

Amy wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. She was no more experienced than he was, and she practically came when she saw his manhood.

"Then we'll do it again, but trust me we won't need to, because it'll be amazing and wonderful. I know it will".

She let her statements sink in for a moment. "All fears dispelled?"

Sheldon paused. "But doesn't it hurt the first time?"

Now she realized what he'd really meant, when he said he was afraid of hurting her.

"I believe so" she replied, "but I understand it's brief and not very much, and as long as we go slowly, I'm sure I'll be fine. Millions of other women have survived it".

With a grin, she went on, "I've certainly never heard of anyone dying of it".

"OK" he said, a nervous crack to his voice, "I'll try, but I can't be on top".

"Me on top then?" she asked. Sheldon still didn't look convinced.

"OK, a compromise" she suggested, "side by side".

Gently, Sheldon rolled onto his side, and Amy undid the cord on his pajamas, sliding the pants down to below his knees, then Sheldon kicked them off.

Slipping her own pajama pants off, she hutched up close to him, his arousal just inches away from her.

Taking his hand, she gently placed it on her center. Before she had a chance to tell him what to do, he began rubbing her nub, as Amy jerked and twitched under his touch.

As he rubbed, he leaned forward and captured her mouth, his tongue stroking her lips, until she opened her mouth and his tongue was in her mouth, stroking against her tongue.

Sheldon suddenly stopped stroking and, without warning, drove a finger between her folds, spearing deep into her, causing her to gasp.

He paused for a moment, surprised by the intense heat.

Slowly, he began to stroke back and forward, as her loins twisted into a deliciously excruciating ball of tension, that made her head spin.

Slipping another finger in, he stroked faster, as her wetness coated his fingers, his breathing coming in gasps.

Feeling herself close to coming undone, she gasped "Now Sheldon, now".

Sheldon withdrew his fingers, then took hold of himself, stroking himself to smear her wetness onto his arousal.

"Trust me" she whispered, then taking him in her hand, she nudged him against her folds. Instinctively, Sheldon thrust and his engorged head was inside her, as Amy groaned.

Sheldon froze. "Did I hurt you?"

"No" she gasped, "push now". With one more thrust he was fully inside her, Amy flinching at the slight and brief sting of pain.

Sheldon paused, feeling her heat permeate his skin, soaking deep into his manhood, then he began to slowly and gently stroke into her.

As he stroked into her, his mind and body a mass of electrifying sensations and feelings, he groaned with each stroke, then suddenly he paused.

"Amy" he gasped, "I want, I **need** to be on top".

Amy tried to roll over, while keeping him inside her, but he slipped from her. In a moment, he was on top of her, fumbling to get back inside her, then he was in.

Fixing his eyes on hers, he began thrusting into her.

Gone were the slow gentle strokes, replaced instead with faster deeper thrusts, getting faster and deeper with each passing second, until he was thrusting very fast, gasping and groaning all the time.

With a choked gasp, he cried "Amy, I can't".

Realizing he wasn't able to push himself over the edge, Amy clamped her walls around him, and urged him "Sheldon, clench", as she raked her finger nails along his back, through his pajamas.

She felt him clench, then he pulsed, his hot essence spilling into her, like lava.

Amy was only seconds behind him. Wrapping her legs around him, she dragged him deeper into her, riding his final thrusts, until she tumbled over the edge, shuddering and jerking under him.

As his final pulses faded away, Sheldon collapsed onto Amy, his head resting on her shoulder, as he gasped and twitched.

They lay there for maybe a minute, Sheldon still deep inside her, his breathing still ragged.

His breathing finally becoming stable, he slid from her, and rolled onto his back alongside her.

Turning to look at him, Amy asked "What was that about disappointing me?"

"But didn't I hurt you?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm a little tender" she replied, "but I'm OK". With a grin, she went on, "that was quite a performance you just gave".

They lay there in each others arms, for ten minutes or so, then glancing at the clock, Amy jumped out of bed and headed for the shower, calling over her shoulder "Aren't you joining me?"

Sheldon didn't need asking twice. As he strode into the bathroom, he shed his pajama top, and climbed into the shower with Amy.

Pinning him to the wall, Amy plunged her mouth onto his, her tongue probing into his mouth, to stroke and tease against his tongue.

As she pressed against him, she could feel his hardness against her stomach.

Taking hold of him, she gave him two firm strokes, and Sheldon groaned, then, putting his hands on her hips, he turned her away from him, nudging into her from behind.

Leaning forward, Amy grabbed the waist high rail on the wall, and Sheldon began to thrust into her.

As he thrust, Amy thought " _Thank God I don't have my Cell Phone with me_ ".

Supporting herself with one hand, she reached underneath herself with the other, rubbing hard at her nub, her loins twisting more and more, with each rub, until she shuddered and jerked her way through her climax.

As she jerked and shuddered, she felt Sheldon slip from her, a frustrated groan emanating from his throat.

Turning, she seized his manhood, pumping it as Sheldon thrust into her hand, then with a final thrust, he erupted in her hand, spilling his hot juice onto her arm and stomach.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After showering, they made their way to the hospital, where Amy's mother was feeling a little better.

"How are you mother?"

"Not too bad" she replied. "When will I be able to fly home?"

"All being well" Amy replied, "a couple of weeks".

Pausing for a moment, Barbara said "I'm sorry about the other day. I just want you to be happy".

Taking Sheldon's hand, with a smile Amy replied, "We are very happy".

Leaning close to her mother, Amy whispered "and we are having sex".

With a smile, Barbara turned to Sheldon. "You keep this girl satisfied. Do you understand?"

Sheldon blushed and cleared his throat, and Amy led him out of the room, calling back "We'll see you tomorrow morning mother".

Walking out of the hospital, Sheldon looked around. "Amy" he said, "there's nothing more we can do for the moment. How about we have a look round London?"

Amy hesitated for a moment, feeling that perhaps doing touristy things wasn't appropriate, given what was happening with her mother, but then she realized Sheldon was right, and there was nothing more they could do today.

Stopping off at a Supermarket, Sheldon bought a cheap Pay As You Go Flip Phone and put £20 of credit on it.

After a couple of failed attempts, he figured out the international dialing code, and the phone rang.

After a few seconds, Leonard answered and, hearing Sheldon's voice, asked "How's it going over there?"

"Not bad" Sheldon replied, "Barbara is having her operation tomorrow, and we should be flying back in a week or so".

Leonard went on "By the way, what's this about you and Amy having a room, **singular**?"

Overhearing Leonard, Amy grabbed the phone and, with a grin, announced "Tell Penny that they are indeed functional and esthetically pleasing".

Grabbing the phone back, Sheldon scolded Amy "Penny doesn't need to know that".

Putting the phone back to his ear, Sheldon could hear Leonard laughing, then he said "You dog you" and the phone hung up.

Closing the phone, Sheldon gave Amy a scowling look. "Now everyone will know".

"So?" Amy asked. "I've got a hot sexy boyfriend, who is amazing in the sack, and I want the world to know".

With a grin, Sheldon announced "You need a good spanking, you do".

With a coy smile, Amy replied "That's true. I've been a v-e-r-y bad girl".

"Come on" he said, "let's take a look around London".

Pointing at an open topped London bus, he announced, "they say the best way to see London, is from the top of a Double Decker Bus".

Having paid the fare, he slipped the tickets in his wallet. Later, he would add them to his collection of transport tickets.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sheldon sat in bed, while Amy finished drying her hair, after her shower.

Getting up from the chair, she slid into bed beside him.

"Sheldon" she said, "do you mind if we don't tonight? I've got a lot on my mind for tomorrow".

"Of course I don't mind" he replied, "How about a hug?"

Amy eyed him up. "OK, but just a hug mind".

Turning to face him, she pressed herself against him, feeling the comforting warmth of his body, and inhaling the clean fresh odor of his freshly showered body and his talc.

As they lay there, Sheldon felt Amy's hand slip into his pajama pants and grasp his manhood.

"Hey" he said, "I thought you said no to it tonight?"

"Oh to hell with it" she replied, "I'm wound like a spring here. I think I need to be unwound".

Sliding on top of him, Amy asked "OK for me to be on top?"

Sheldon replied "Any way you like, is fine by me".

With a grin, Amy said "Just not in your spot, eh?"

Sheldon gave her a puzzled look, and Amy replied "Private joke. Don't worry about it".


	4. Chapter 4

.

Before finishing, I thought we'd take a little deviation, or should that be **deviant-** ation?

 **Affairs of The Heart.**

 **Chapter 4.**

Amy blinked her eyes open, and found she was looking into Sheldon's eyes, as she lay facing him.

Slowly sliding her hand down his stomach, she wrapped it around his arousal, gently stroking it, as Sheldon quietly moaned.

Snuggling up closer to him, she took his hand and pressed it against her mound, then he gently slid two fingers into her.

They lay there for a few minutes, pleasuring one another, then Sheldon's other hand covered her left breast, stroking and squeezing it, as he teased her nipple with his finger and thumb, her loins twisting and aching for relief.

Gasping "enough, enough" Amy took his hand from her and pressed it to her other breast, her wetness smearing over her skin.

Lifting his hand to her mouth, she licked the remains of her wetness from his fingers, as Sheldon's eyes went wide. She'd tasted herself before, on her own fingers, but it was different when it was on Sheldon's fingers.

Pausing, Sheldon dipped his head down and flicked his tongue across her breast, lapping her wetness from her flesh, savoring the sweet taste of her, then sweeping his tongue on, to kiss and suck on her nipple, causing Amy to gasp and tighten her grip on him.

Hutching herself forward, she nudged his arousal against her, and Sheldon pushed himself into her in a single fluid move, driving a low moan from her throat.

Sheldon went to roll her on her back, but Amy begged "please Sheldon, like this". She felt his head nod in agreement, as he began to stroke into her, a slow, gentle, steady rhythm building, as his breathing became labored and uneven.

As she felt his muscles tighten, he began to drive deeper and deeper, wave after wave of sensations coursing through his body, Amy squirming and moaning alongside him, her loins on fire, as she edged toward her release.

Finally, unable to control himself any longer, he gasped "Sorry", pushed her onto her back, and drove hard and deep into her. Just a couple of strokes was all it took, then he emptied into her, as Amy plunged her hand between them, to rub herself the last few strokes to her own climax.

Laying beside her, Sheldon apologized "I'm sorry, but I needed to be on top".

"It's OK" she assured him, "I'm actually surprised you waited as long as you did".

Sheldon paused for a moment, then he put his arms around her and drew her close, inhaling the subtly different scent of her.

They lay there for a while, then Sheldon announced "Amy, I have a counterfactuals question for you".

"Go on" she said, unsure where this was heading.

"In a world" he began, "without Amy Farrah Fowler, who would Sheldon Cooper fall in love with?"

Amy shook her head, "I don't know".

"Amy" he replied, "it's such an easy question. The answer is nobody".

With a smile, Amy declared "Defend".

"Easy" he said, "Sheldon Cooper requires perfection in his life. There is nobody else who fits that description, hence Sheldon Cooper would choose nobody".

"Oh Sheldon" she said, sniffing back tears of joy "that's a lovely answer, but it's wrong. I'm not perfect".

"Yes you are" he insisted, "and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sitting in the ICU ward, Amy was crushing Sheldon's hand in her tight grip.

Glancing down, she noticed his fingers turning white. "Sorry" she said, releasing her grip.

The doctor came in and said "We'll be prepping her in a few minutes, so if you'd like a quick word?"

As Sheldon went to stand, Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the chair. "No thank you" she said, "just tell her I'll see her after the operation".

The doctor gave her a curious look and left.

"Are you sure Amy?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes" she replied, "if I go and see her, it's like I'm saying goodbye".

"You're not saying goodbye" he reassured her, but Amy wasn't convinced.

Tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, Amy begged "please God, don't let her die".

Sheldon was surprised. He'd never heard Amy address a deity before.

"She's not going to die" Sheldon assured her, "I just know she's going to be OK".

Fighting to control her sobs, she replied "I wish I could believe you".

Taking her in his arms, he held her close, kissing away the hot tears.

Hearing the crying, a nurse popped her head round the door, but Sheldon silently waved her away.

"I've got to get out of here" she suddenly announced, ripping herself from his grasp and jumping to her feet.

"OK" Sheldon replied, "let's go".

Stopping at the reception, he gave the receptionist the number of his flip phone, then they walked out into the street.

It was a cool, slightly drizzly day, and the dampness on her face seemed to calm Amy a little.

"There" Amy announced, "that's where I want to be".

Marching across the road, she narrowly missed being run down, by a car driving on the 'wrong' side of the road.

Striding into the wine bar, Amy walked up to the counter and ordered a glass of red wine.

The woman behind the counter said "California, right?"

"Yes" Amy replied, "how did you know?"

"Oh, we get lots of tourists in here, besides my brother lives there. He's married to a girl from Glendale".

"You're kidding" Amy replied, "That's where I live. What's her name?"

"Michelle Adams".

"You've got to be kidding me" Amy said, "Michelle is my assistant at Caltech".

Amy and the barmaid chatted away, as Sheldon nursed his single glass of wine.

By midday, Amy had finished her fourth glass, and was feeling the effects.

Slipping unnoticed out of the wine bar, Sheldon made a phone call and booked a table at a nearby restaurant.

Reentering the wine bar, he announced "Come on Amy. I'm taking you to lunch".

"OK" Amy said, then she called back to the barmaid as she weaved her way out of the wine bar, "make sure Michelle brings you over to see me, next time you're in Glendale".

They walked to the restaurant, so Amy could walk off some of the alcohol, then they ate a light but delicious meal, steering clear of the wine.

As they left the restaurant, Sheldon's phone rang. Answering, he listened briefly, then handed it to Amy. "The hospital" he said.

Warily taking the phone from him, Amy listened briefly, "Yes, I see, Yes, OK, thank you", then she closed the phone.

"Well?" asked Sheldon, barely able to contain his curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, tears welling in her eyes, Amy announced "The operation was a success, she's just coming out of the anesthetic, she's back in the Intensive Care Ward, and we can visit at eight this evening".

" **YES** " Sheldon shouted at the top of his voice, then, grabbing Amy around the waist, he hoisted her into the air, spinning her around, before putting her down and plunging his mouth onto hers.

Dragging her mouth from his, Amy scolded him "Sheldon, where in a public place".

"True" he replied, "but these people are strangers, who we'll never see again, so what the hell?"

"OK" Amy replied, then captured his mouth again, her tongue dipping into his mouth, as they kissed deep and long, people passing by giving them barely a glance.

Breaking the kiss, Amy gave him a sly, cheeky grin. "You know what I've always wanted to do?" she asked.

"Amy" he said, glancing around at the passing people, "I'm not making love in public".

"Of course not" she replied, giggling, "I've not had that much to drink".

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him to the curb and flagged down a black cab. Jumping in, Amy announced "Soho please".

Arriving in Soho, Amy dragged Sheldon out of the cab, as she looked around in wonder, at all the brightly lit shops.

Sheldon blanched. "I can't go in there" he said, his voice nearly an octave higher than normal.

"Of course you can" she replied, "like you said, it's not like we'll see anybody we know".

Reluctantly, he let Amy lead him through the front door of one of the shops. Turning left, they walked down a short corridor, then turned right through another door, and they were in the shop itself.

Amy's eyes were like dinner plates, as she stared at all the brightly colored boxes, DVD's and magazines, on the shelves.

Turning around, Amy saw a whole wall dedicated to dressing up, together with whips, chains and assorted bondage items. "Holy crap" she said under her breath, "this is legal?"

An attractive young woman approach them, introducing herself as Judy, the owner of the shop. "Yes," she reassured Amy, with a casual air to her voice "it's all quite legal. Relax and take a look around. We're all friends here".

As Amy browsed the shelves, a mischievous thought entered her head. "Sheldon" she whispered, "we've got to buy something".

"Why?" he asked, his cheeks burning red.

"Just to prove we've been here" she replied, her eyebrows rising.

Sheldon was getting more uncomfortable by the second, convinced the other patrons were watching him. "Fine" he whispered, "pick something and let's get out of here".

Amy grabbed a box off the shelf, and approach the counter.

Judy slipped the box in a black plastic carrier bag, then reached behind the counter and popped a small box into the bag as well, "A little something for you" she smiled, "on the house".

Sheldon had never been so relieved to have left a shop in his life.

As the taxi took them back to the hotel, Sheldon's curiosity got the better of him. "What did you get?" he whispered.

With a wink, Amy replied "I'll show you later".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Back in the hotel room, Sheldon's curiosity was killing him.

"OK" Amy finally announced, grabbing the carrier bag and strolling off to the bathroom, "I'll model it for you".

Five minutes later, Amy called out from the bathroom, "Ready?"

Swallowing hard, Sheldon called "Yes", his voice so high dogs could've heard it streets away.

The bathroom door swung open, and Amy stood there, resplendent in a tiny black outfit, trimmed in yellow.

The outfit was little more than a Basque, with a tiny skirt attached, her ample breasts bulging over the top, and the bat symbol printed in yellow on the front, her face partly covered with a black cloth mask

Sheldon's eyes were wide, his jaw almost on the floor.

Giving a quick twirl, Amy asked "whadya think?"

Leaping from the bed, he hoisted her off the floor and carried her across the room, dropping her onto the bed.

"I'll tell you what I think" he replied, stripping off his T-Shirt and pants at top speed, "I think you are about to get the seeing to of your life".

"Promises promises" she teased.

Ripping off his underpants, he leapt onto the bed, pinning her under him, his mouth plunging onto her exposed neck, sucking and nibbling, as his hand went under her skirt to pull down her panties, but there weren't any.

He sucked and sucked at her neck, Amy gasping and groaning under his onslaught, then he pulled his lips from her skin, to reveal a beautiful hickey, perfectly placed for the world to see, Sheldon's mark, proclaiming her as his.

Grabbing his hair, Amy raised his head so she could look in his eyes. "Kiss me where I've never been kissed before" she demanded. With a grin, she went on "and if you say Salt Lake City, I'll strangle you".

Wriggling down her body, Sheldon lifted her skirt and, without thinking what he was doing, plunged his mouth onto her, his tongue pushing between her swollen lips, lapping at her hot wetness, the feeling driving Amy into a frenzy.

Sliding his tongue along her lips, he danced it across her nub, causing Amy to scream his name " **Sheldonnnnn** ".

Pulling his head from her, he ran his mouth around her inner thighs, kissing and nibbling, before giving one final lick of her nub, then moving his body on top of her, as he sucked and nipped at the skin of her exposed breasts.

Kneeling between her legs, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her bottom off the bed, then plunged himself into her, driving deep into her soaking wetness.

Letting her bottom fall back onto the bed, following her down, Sheldon drove into her over and over, Amy thrashing beneath him, until, screaming his name " **SHELDONNNN** ", she crashed into her orgasm, her body writhing and thrashing under him.

Pulling himself from her, he put his knees either side of her body and shuffled up the bed, pumping himself furiously until he erupted onto her exposed breasts and neck, milking every last drop from himself, before flopping onto the bed next to her.

They lay there for many minutes, unable to move, their bodies aching from the exertion and their orgasms, until finally Sheldon lifted himself into a sitting position.

Staring down at the hottest, most stunning woman he'd ever seen, laying there dressed in a tiny black outfit, and wearing his juices on her chest and neck, his heart rate and breathing refusing to slow, he knew he never wanted to be parted from his brunette Goddess.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Emerging from the shower together, Sheldon asked "What's in that box Judy gave you?"

With a grin, Amy replied "I think we'll save that for another time. I'm not sure my system could stand it right now".

"At least show me" Sheldon said, his curiosity getting the better of him again.

"Help yourself" she replied, "it's in the bag".

Tipping the box out onto the bed, he picked it up and read it. "Vibrating nipple clamps?"

"Well" Amy grinned, "Judy did say it was a little something for me".

"You can't be serious?" he said, showing her the picture on the box.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to try them", she assured him.


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **Affairs of The Heart.**

 **Chapter 5.**

Standing alongside the bed in ICU, Amy was horrified. Her mother looked smaller than before, more fragile. There were tubes and wires leading from her to drips and machines, a constant beep from the monitor piercing the calm of the room.

"Oh God" she gasped, tears rolling down her face.

Taking her into his arms, Sheldon whispered in her ear "Amy, she's fine. In a few days, she'll be right as rain".

Just then, an alarm went off and Amy cried "Oh God no", as a nurse ran into the room and, lifting up Barbara's hand, quickly felt for a pulse.

"It's OK" the nurse reassured her, tracking the mass of leads, "it's just a lead that's come adrift".

Amy breathed again. "How long before she's off these monitors?" she asked. A voice behind her replied "A few days".

The doctor picked up the clipboard hanging on the bed frame and quickly scanned the chart, "Excellent" he announced "she's doing really well".

Seeing the doubt in Amy's eyes, he continued, speaking directly to her, "Mrs. Fowler".

"Actually" Amy corrected him, "it's Miss Fowler".

"I beg your pardon" he replied, "I thought this gentleman was your husband".

Pausing, he continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, your mother is doing remarkably well. She'll be sitting up in a day or two".

"Thank you doctor" Amy said, with a sigh, "that's a relief".

"Don't concern yourself about the monitor" he reassured her "it's purely a precaution".

Amy asked "May I stay a while?"

"Of course" he replied, "stay as long as you like. There are no visiting hours in ICU".

Sitting Amy in a chair, Sheldon took a seat next to her. "See" he said, "I told you she'd be fine".

They sat together, in silence, for a hour or so, Amy's eyes only straying from the monitor, to glance at her mother, then she announced "I'm hungry".

Getting up from the chair, Amy stretched and approach the bed. Leaning over, she kissed her mother on the forehead, whispered "See you later" and walked silently from the room, Sheldon following behind.

Sitting in the café, Amy played with the teaspoon in her cup, gazing into the distance.

Sheldon said "Amy", Jerking back to reality, Amy said "Sorry Sheldon, I was miles away".

"Come on" she announced, grabbing him by the hand, and dragging him from his chair, "we're going to the cinema".

"What's on? he asked. "Beats me" she replied, "something boring I hope".

"Why would you want to go to a boring movie?"

With a grin, she replied "So we can make out on the back row, of course".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

As they entered the hotel room, Sheldon was scowling. "Fancy being thrown out of a cinema at our age".

With a giggle, Amy replied "Well, you did have your hand in my blouse, and it was a PG film".

"Excuse me" Sheldon replied, "I happen to like Howard The Duck".

"Howard The Duck?" she asked, her eyebrows lowering accusingly, "or Leah Thompson?"

"W-e-l-l" Sheldon replied, a salacious grin on his face, his eidetic memory recounting the bed scene, "you do both share one beguiling feature".

In a moment, Sheldon's arms were around her, his hands descending her back, to cup two deliciously soft buttocks.

"One second" she gasped, backing away from him, then, reaching under her skirt, she deftly slid her panties down and off.

Holding her skirt around her waist, she closed the distance between them, until Sheldon's hands found her buttocks again, squeezing and stroking her naked flesh, as he moaned into her ear, the bulge in his pants growing by the second.

Pushing him backward until he fell onto the bed, Amy quickly unclipped his belt, undid his pants, dragging them down and off, then did the same with his underpants, and immediately straddled him.

Without pausing, she impaled herself on him, driving down hard, burying him deep within her, an agonized moan forcing itself past her clenched teeth.

Staring into his eyes, Amy snarled " **FUCK ME SHELDON** ".

Sheldon had never heard Amy use language like that before. For a moment he was shocked, then incredibly aroused.

Pushing her over to one side, he rolled over until he was on top, then he drove into her, deep and hard, as Amy wrapped her legs around him, dragging him deeper into her, an animalistic groan rising up from her throat, as he slammed himself into her, crashing into her over and over again, deeper and deeper, faster and faster, as Amy demanded "harder, **harder** , **HARDER, H-A-R-D-E-R** ".

Sheldon was completely out of control, as he thrust into her, crashing himself against her, all thoughts but one banished from his mind, a single primeval need consuming him, a need to satisfy his most basic desire, the need to mate.

Amy clung onto him, her mind a blur, the same primeval need driving her on, her mind screaming out for more, as she dug her nails into Sheldon's back, drawing blood.

As her loins twisted in exquisite agony, an ear splitting scream erupted from her throat, then she came undone, every nerve in her body exploding, as she went rigid, an intense wave of sensations sweeping through her body.

A moment later, Sheldon erupted, his scalding essence flooding into her, as he drove once more into her, his breathing a series of staccato gasps.

His pulses fading, he fell onto Amy, his head on her shoulder, as he gasped for air.

He lay there for several minutes, both of them gasping for breath, Sheldon still deep inside her.

Finally, his breathing steadying, Sheldon begged "Forgive me".

Lifting his head, Amy stared into his eyes. "Forgive you for what?

Sheldon stared back into her eyes, a look of intense fear in his eyes. "For hurting you".

"Sheldon" she reassured, "you didn't hurt me".

The look of fear turned to puzzlement. "But I must've done".

"Trust me, believe me". She fixed her eyes on his, "I promise you, you didn't hurt me".

Tears pooling in his eyes, he confessed "I was out of control. I could've done anything. I could've have really hurt you".

"No Sheldon No" she said, "there's no shred of your being, that would let you hurt me. Even out of control, you still couldn't. Trust me, I know".

"Sheldon" she said "sometimes I want", pausing, she rephrased, "sometimes I **need** your gentleness, I need to be romanced, swept off my feet".

Pausing, she let her words sink in, then she continued, "other times, like now, I need your strength and dominance. Sometimes I need to be dominated. I know it's not very Politically Correct and all that, but that's how I am".

Stroking his cheek, Amy went on, "now no more of this talk about hurting me".

With a wink, she said "You'll know when I want a little pain, because I'll bend over your knee, for a spanking".

Lightening the mood, Amy said "Leah Thompson eh? I can't fault your taste. She is hot".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Entering ICU, Amy's heart felt lighter, the feeling of dread she had been carrying for the last few days, was gone.

"Hello mother" she said, "how are you feeling".

"Fit as a fiddle" Barbara replied, "just waiting to go home".

"It'll be a few days yet" Amy replied.

"What's that on your neck?" Barbara asked?

Rubbing the mark with her hand, Amy blushed, "a hickey".

"Your doing?" she asked, looking at Sheldon.

Blushing, Sheldon nodded.

"Good for you" she replied. Turning to look at Amy, she announced "Mark my words young lady, this ones a keeper, Don't let him go".

With a sly wink, she went on, "Now stop loitering around here, and go have some fun".

As they left ICU, Sheldon pushed the button on the lift, and it opened immediately. As the doors shut, he grabbed her and plunged his lips onto hers.

Struggling free, Amy said "What do you think you are doing?"

"You heard your mother" he replied, "go and have some fun".

Pulling Amy close, he whispered "ever fancied doing it in an elevator?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Well" the doctor said, "I think Mrs. Fowler will be fit to travel any day now. Let me see, it's Friday, All being well, I think Monday will be OK".

"That's great news" Amy said, "thank you".

"Let me know what time your flight is" the doctor said, "and I'll arrange an ambulance to the airport".

"See you later mother" Amy said, "me and Sheldon have a few things to do".

"I'll bet" Barbara said with a wink.

As they left ICU, Amy thought out loud, "They haven't put her on HRT have they?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

As they boarded the aircraft, Sheldon felt nervous, and it wasn't just the flight.

They'd left in rather a hurry, and Mrs. Davies in Human Resources wouldn't be best pleased.

The gang would be OK, he was sure of that, and he was sure he could rely on their support, but what about him and Amy? What would the gang make of that? He mentally prepared himself for a barrage of jokes, innuendos and, in particular, sleazy comments from Howard.

Their relationship had been five years in the making, yet in just a few weeks, they'd crossed the Rubicon, they'd become lovers.

He still could barely believe that he was making love to the most beautiful, gorgeous, loving, caring women he'd ever met.

As the flight proceeded, they held hands and chatted, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world, such a far cry from how it all began.

He recalled Amy's pronouncement, the evening they met, " _Now before this goes any further, you should know that all forms of physical contact, up to and including coitus, are off the table_ ".

He'd fully agreed with her at the time, but now he couldn't imagine not making love to his brunette Goddess.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Clearing Customs, and baggage claim, they saw Mrs. Fowler safely into the waiting ambulance, which would take her to the local hospital, for a post flight checkup, then a taxi would take her home, where they would visit her at the weekend.

Stopping at the airport car hire desk, Sheldon signed for the keys and, having put the suitcase in the trunk, he started the engine.

Turning to Amy, he asked "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely" she replied, then putting the car in first gear (none of these soppy automatics for Sheldon and Amy), he turned out of the parking lot and headed toward Pasadena.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Mrs. Davies looked at Sheldon, across her desk.

"Doctor Cooper" she said, "I sympathize, but you must appreciate that this college is in fact a business, and compassionate leave is limited to family members".

Sheldon waited for her to finish speaking and, having waited a couple of seconds, to satisfy himself that Mrs. Davies had indeed finished, he replied.

"Actually, Mrs. Davies, Barbara Fowler is a family member".

"I'm sorry" Mrs. Davies said, "but it is my understanding that Barbara Fowler is Doctor Fowler's mother".

"Indeed, that is correct" Sheldon replied, "which makes her my mother-in-law".

Mrs. Davies paused, taking in what she had just heard. "Are you saying Dr. Fowler is your wife?"

"I am indeed" Sheldon replied.

"Since when?" Mrs. Davies asked.

Glancing at his watch, Sheldon replied "Since approximately four hours ago".

"So" Mrs. Davies asked, "at the time you flew to London, Dr. Fowler wasn't your wife?"

"Surely, under the circumstances" he asked, "you could bend the rules, to include a fiancée?"

Mrs. Davies eyed him up, trying to read his facial expressions.

"Are you saying" she continued, "that you were engaged before you flew to London?"

"Yes" Sheldon said, his eyes fixed.

"And someone can verify this?" she asked.

"Yes" Sheldon replied, "Doctor Hofstadter was present when I proposed, the night before we flew out".

Looking him in the eyes again, Mrs. Davies sighed. "Very well" she said, "we'll take no action on this occasion".

"Thank you" Sheldon replied, standing up to leave.

"One more thing before I leave" he said, "could you let me have two forms, to apply for leave, so we can go on our honeymoon?"

Smiling, she reached into her desk, took out the forms and handed them to him, at the same time proffering her other hand.

"Congratulations" she said, "and I wish you both every happiness".

As Sheldon walked back to his lab, Amy appeared and fell into step alongside him. "Did she buy it?" she asked.

"Totally" he replied.

"And will Leonard back you up?"

"I should think so" he replied, "it was his idea".

"You're getting quite good at lying" she said with a grin.

"I'll say" he grinned back, "I fooled you into thinking I only saw your back, in the hotel room".

"Not a chance" she said, "I knew you saw my breasts. Nobody, not even you, gets that embarrassed, from seeing someone's back".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Turning the key in the door of 4A, Sheldon opened the door, allowing Amy to go ahead of him.

" **CONGRATULATIONS** ".

The whole gang were waiting in the apartment, to greet the happy couple.

As the clapping stopped, Penny put her hands to her mouth like a megaphone and shouted " **Kiss the bride** ".

As everyone joined in, chanting " **kiss the bride, kiss the bride, kiss the bride** ", Sheldon took Amy into his arms, and laid the kiss to end all kisses on her.

As the kiss went on, getting deeper and more graphic by the second, Penny shouted " **GET A ROOM** ".

Leonard shouted " **They** **'** **ve got a room. In fact, they've got a whole apartment** ".

Handing Sheldon his door key, Leonard said "It's all yours". Wiping his eyes, he slapped Sheldon on the back, "I love you buddy".

Pushing a glass of Champagne into Sheldon's hand, Penny raised her glass and announced "To mister and missus Sheldon Cooper, the bride and groom".

As they drank the toast, Howard asked, "So, is it going to me Mrs. Cooper, or Mrs. Fowler?"

"I thought I'd follow Bernadette's lead" Amy replied, "and be Amy Fowler/Cooper".

As the evening went on, the gang separated into the guys talking on the couch, swigging beer, and the girls in the kitchen area, drinking wine.

With a couple of glasses of wine inside her, Amy put her index finger to her mouth, in a "shush" gesture, and waved Penny and Bernadette toward Leonard's empty room, where their suitcase was.

Unzipping the suitcase, she said, "I've been dying to show someone".

Opening the suitcase, Amy took out the bat costume and held it up for Penny and Bernadette to see.

"Holy crap on a cracker" Penny said, "where did you get that?"

Leaning forward, Amy grinned and, in a half whisper, said "We got it in a dirty store in Soho".

Penny's couldn't believe her ears. "You got Shelbot into a dirty store?"

"What's this?" Bernadette asked, holding up a small box.

"Oh yeh" Amy went on, "we got these as well".

Taking the box from Bernadette, Penny read from it, "Vibrating nipple clamps? Oh, I've so got to try these".

"They're yours" Amy said.

Penny asked "You don't want them?"

"Not really my thing, and besides, Sheldon's not big on vibrating things".

"Oh yes" said Bernadette, "I guess you will be retiring Gerard now".

Back in the living room, the guys were playing video games and debating superheroes, when the girls returned.

"OK" Penny announced, "time to give the happy couple some privacy".

Putting her arms on Sheldon's shoulders, Penny kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Sheldon, and congratulations".

Turning, she put her arms around Amy, "Goodnight bestie, I love you".

Grinning, Amy said "Too late, I'm spoken for".

With everyone finally gone, sitting in his spot, with Amy alongside him, Sheldon turned to her, took hold of her hands and drew her toward him, pressing his lips to hers.

Breaking the kiss, Amy glanced at the couch, then at her Cell Phone, resting on the arm.

"Sheldon" she asked, "do you mind if we take this to the bedroom?"


End file.
